Solar powered chargers conveniently provide power in any location. Locations where solar powered chargers are particularly useful include rural and mountainous locations distant from existing power distribution points. Persons wishing power for lighting, communication, or portable electronic equipment while hiking, camping or traveling to remote destinations will find solar powered chargers useful. However, solar powered chargers are often not suited to the conditions of travel or transportation. Even within an urban area, there it may be difficult to use or protect a solar powered charger during travel or transport, as the charger may not be able to be exposed to the sun during those periods. Accordingly, there is need in the art for solar powered chargers suitable for use while hiking, camping, traveling, or even walking about town.